You Are Mine
by chrysalisjade
Summary: Rey and Kylo (Ben) haven't been able to stop thinking of each other since they touched hands. Their connection was strong, their bond strengthened by the Force. How much longer can they resist their attraction? And most importantly of all; why should they? #reylo
1. Tenderly

**Tenderly**

 **By: chrysalisjade**

Kylo entered his chambers after a long day. He removed his gloves one at a time, and set them on his nightstand. He stepped out of his boots and socks, kicking them off by the door. He strolled over to his sink, and removed his cloak. He let it fall to the floor, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He had never had much vanity, but he kept tracing his scar with his eyes. He still had to get used to it. It had brought him shame in the beginning, symbolizing his loss to his fight with Rey. The sting of that shame took time to dissipate, but slowly, it stung less.

He removed his top, facing away from the mirror. He walked over to his shower and turned it on. He let his top fall to the floor as he adjusted the temperature of the water. When it was right, he removed his bottoms and stepped out of them. He then stepped forward into the shower, and shut the door behind him.

As the hot water hit his face, he leaned his head back so the water could spray onto his face. He turned around to fully wet his hair, and he took some shaving cream and rubbed some on his face. He took his razor and began shaving. His thoughts began to wander…

He remembered what it was like to be feared when he was younger. He was shunned, disowned by his own family after that night Luke Skywalker, his own uncle, tried to kill him. He remembered how even his own mother and father had forgiven Luke, despite attempting to murder their only child. How could something like that be forgiven? Had they so little regard for him all this time?

Finished shaving, Kylo allowed the water to rinse away the rest of the shaving cream. He then took some shower gel, lathered it up and began to wash his body. He noticed that his skin was raised into more scars that reminded him of Rey; where she had struck him with the light saber. Snoke's words echoed in his mind…when he had told him that he had been bested by a girl who had never wielded a light saber before. He gritted his teeth at the memory, and his fists clenched. That had been the first time he had lost control before the Supreme Ruler, let alone get aggressive towards him. He could barely recognize himself since Rey had gotten in the picture. He used to be so sure. His path was clear before him. But the Force kept testing him…putting her in his path, then his father, then his mother…why was he being tested so often?

Kylo lathered his hair with shampoo before rinsing off his hair and body, shaking his head so his hair splattered water all over the glass shower walls. These times haven't been easy on him; not to his body, mind, nor his spirit. Somehow, he felt that this was only the beginning.

Kylo stepped out of the shower and turned it off, and grabbed a towel. Drying his hair off, he went to his closet and pulled out pants and undergarments. He dried his lower body before donning them. He wondered if Rey was as conflicted as he was, if she was living with demons of her own. Were her challenges as numerous as his?

He felt something swimming towards his mind, and he knew it was her. The Force was piercing her through to him. The connection strengthened, and rushed them together, meeting their minds.

Rey's steps slowed as she walked along the island. She could feel her mind being pulled, a tugging towards the Force. She'd felt it twice before; each time it meant that she was about to see Kylo Ren. "I'd rather not do this now," Rey said, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah me too," Kylo mumbled, throwing his towel on the ground, his back to Rey. He needed to wind down for the night, not to be hurled with insults once again.

Rey paused, then turned to face Kylo. "Why did you hate your father...?" she stopped her sentence as she noticed Kylo's bare back. She wasn't expecting him to be half-naked.

Ben turned around to face her. He looked at her directly in her eyes. She avoided his gaze. "Do you have something, a cowl or something you could put on?" she asked, almost demanded.

Ben didn't move, didn't answer. He just kept looking at her, unmoved by her request. Although, he did like the fact that seeing him shirtless was distracting to her. He fought to hide a smirk.

"Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer," she asked.

Ben stepped closer, walking slowly towards her. He could feel through the connection, through the Force, that she was perturbed by Han's death. He knew that she needed closure. He hated to see her in pain, to struggle so. He made it a point to help her get through her emotions, to tell her the truth, no matter how horrible it was.

"You had a father that loved you, he gave a damn about you!" Rey all but shouted, tears brimming over her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. She couldn't understand the logic. Her parents didn't give a damn about her, and there was nothing she could do about it. However, he had parents who loved him, and he walked away from them? She would have killed to take his place, to have a nurturing, loving family like he did.

"I didn't hate him," he answered truthfully.

"Then, why?" Rey demanded.

"Why what?" Ben countered. He had been through the stages of grief before when his family had abandoned him. She needed to say it out loud. It would help her accept what had happened. "Why what? Say it."

"Why," Rey breathed, gathering her breath to ask between her sobs. "Why did you kill him? I don't understand!" she all but shouted at him.

How could he explain? That his father was holding him back? That he was the very personification of the call to the light? That he needed to once and for all sever the last thread of hope anyone had of him changing? That he needed to move on, that his father was merely a painful reminder of rejection, of his past? "Your parents threw you away like garbage," he reminded her.

"They didn't!" Rey protested.

"They did, but yet you can't stop needing them." Ben began. "It's your greatest weakness. You look for them everywhere; in Han Solo now in Skywalker." He paused, searching her face for comprehension. He found none.

 _She doesn't know_ , he realized. "Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes." Rey said with certainty, the memory clear in her mind.

Ben watched her face as she answered. She had no compassion, not a hint of understanding in her eyes. "No." he answered. There was no way that he had told her the full story.

Ben searched her mind. "He had sensed my power as he senses yours. He feared it." He said, playing in his mind the very scene of Luke's attempt to murder him, and of Ben only defending himself.

 _No, it can't be true_ , Rey thought. "Liar!" she shouted.

Ben approached Rey, and got closer still. He saw that she was still in much anguish about it all; her parents, Han's death, and Luke's lies. He could only advise her to break free of the chains of the past, and move on with her life. "Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. It's the only way to become who you're meant to be."

Rey stared at him, her mouth quivering as her tears fell from her face. Ben walked closer still, until he was less then a foot away from her. He placed his thumb under her eyelid and brushed her tears away. She flinched under his touch, expecting violence, but was surprised to receive such a tender gesture from him. Her eyes widened with surprise. She froze in place, stunned.

Ben wiped her tears from her other cheek, and frowned when he noticed that she stiffened. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She glared at him. "Why would Luke lie to me? He has no reason to," she stated.

"He has every reason to," he said. "Perhaps he feels some guilt? Maybe he wishes to hide his fault in all of this?" he shrugged, then lifted his head. "I haven't lied to you, I have no reason to."

"You have every reason!" Rey stammered. "All you want is to know where Luke is so you can kill him!"

Ben shook his head. "That isn't all that I want..." his eyes flickered to her mouth and remained there for a long moment. When he looked back up at her, he noticed her eyes fixed on his lips. He licked his lips. Her eyes shot back to his, and she clenched her teeth, her cheeks flushing. She knew that he saw her looking. She knew that she was caught.

Ben stepped forward, their abdomens now just a centimeter apart. He could taste her breath as she raised her head to look him in the eye. Her eyes were swollen from crying. He wanted to comfort her. The last thing he wanted when he killed his father, was to cause her pain. He couldn't bring his father back, but he could do this.

Ben raised his hand, tilted Rey's chin up, and lowered his face to hers. He brushed his lips against hers slowly, enjoying the feel of hers against his.

"What are you doing?" Rey breathed.

Ben smiled. "Giving in to temptation," he murmured. He then pressed his mouth against hers, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of her. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed from her stiff posture a bit, hesitating. Her feelings were in a turmoil. It overwhelmed her, all at once. Her eyes snapped open, and she took a step back, breaking the kiss.

Ben opened his eyes and dropped his hands, eyeing her sadly. Rey looked to the ground, then looked back up at Ben. "I want to know the truth about my mother and father," she said with earnest longing. "I _have_ to know. I can't let the unknown drag me down."

And with that, she turned away from him and ran towards the underside of the island, where she knew the Darkness resided. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Ben's lips were still tingling from the kiss he shared with her. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, reveling in her taste. He didn't know the cause of this Force connection, but he hoped that he'd see her again soon.


	2. Temptation

**Temptation**

 **by: chrysalisjade**

Rey started the hike back up to her hut. She was fighting tears while she climbed uphill. What did it mean? All she saw was herself. Was that all she would ever know of her parents? Two shadowy figures?

She had been so close. The Darkness had called to her, but had failed to provide. Even the Dark Side couldn't give her what she needed so desperately. She began to despair. Was there no way to ever know who her family was? Would she be left in the dark forever?

The air was cold, and her skin was icy to the touch. She shivered as she finally reached her hut. She clambered inside, quickly kneeling by the wood to start a fire. She gathered everything she needed and set the logs ablaze.

She grabbed a blanket and sat by the fire, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. She gazed into the flames, trying to quiet the turmoil of anguish inside her mind. She felt such emptiness where parental love should be. She didn't know what to do, where to go from here. It was such a fundamental necessity in life, one that many took for granted. The love, the nurturing, the security of a familial relationship in childhood helped form fulfilling relationships in adulthood. How could she ever learn to love if she couldn't remember what it was like to be loved?

She sensed Ben's presence. Suddenly, she could feel him near. The Force connection was active. She kept her eyes closed, remaining silent.

She could hear soft footfalls headed her way, and felt a soft current of air sweep towards her has Ben lowered himself before her. She opened her eyes, and lifted them to meet his. He had a look of concern for her on his face. She smiled slightly, feeling touched that someone was concerned for her well-being.

Ben was crouched down just a foot away from her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." Her eyes dropped to the fire, watching it flicker with life.

Ben glanced at the flames, then set his eyes upon her once more. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She could feel his watchful eyes upon her, so she raised her eyes once again. "Why are you here? What does this mean?"

Ben leaned forward, towards Rey. "You know why."

Rey's eyes widened. "No? No, I don't know why."

Ben reached out to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

Rey gasped as she remembered the first time he had said that to her. When he was trying to reveal the hidden fragments of the map to Luke from her mind, she had felt something. A calling, a pull towards him so strong it was almost magnetic. It was an urge, a strong craving she was dying to satisfy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it then, but now…

She leaned into his touch subconsciously, not even aware that she was doing it. Ben smiled earnestly at the feel of her weight pressing into his hand. He cupped her cheek, not wanting to let her go.

"I know why you're drawn to me," she stated. "It's the call to the Light. Deep down you know it's still in you. Let me help you."

"You're wrong," he stated, leaning in towards her.

"We'll see," she breathed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and joined lips with him, full of yearning and longing. His arms snaked around the back of her head as he pressed her mouth deeper into his, leaning into her as she melted into him. He could taste her hot, wet mouth against his, and her kiss was soft and welcoming.

Rey awakened a hunger in Ben, an urgency for more. He couldn't get enough of her. He opened his mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, coaxing her lips to part. His tongue slipped along the seam of her mouth as she opened to him. Her own tongue explored his mouth, twining around his, circling and dancing between them like playful sparring. His hands began to wander, sliding down her neck, to her collarbone, and down to the valley between her breasts.

Her hands felt the hard ridges of his biceps, the smooth hills of his pecs, and the slope of his abs. The firmness of his body spoke volumes of the countless hours of training he underwent to become who he is.

His hands spread out to cup each one of her breasts, then covered them with each of his hands. He squeezed and massaged them, reveling how supple they were. Her nipples swelled into hard little buds scraping against him. He smiled, breaking from their kiss momentarily to whisper his hot breath against her ear, nibbling along the ridge of it. She moaned and turned her head into his, licking along the shell of his own ear, and kissing down his neck. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly to him. He nipped at her neck, unleashing his passion for her in primal, animalistic acts that came to him by instinct. He wanted to claim her, to make her his in every way possible.

She latched her lips to different spots on his neck and sucked hard. She liked the little marks this left on his skin. She ran her hands up his top and raked her nails down his back. Ben growled, hoisting her onto his lap as he ran a hand through her hair, took a tight grip and yanked her head back to expose her throat. He kissed down it gently, his long tongue leaving a wet trail at every turn. She moaned, tugging at his hair as well.

Ben let his free hand wander down to her waist and rested on her hip. Rey moved her hands along his belly, and cupped lower still. She could feel a bulge pressing against her hands as he lowered his own hands and reached the damp center of her pants. He growled at the touch of her hot moisture seeping through her clothes, and groaned at her touch. She moaned under his hands, and whispered his name. "Ben…"

"Rey…" he muttered back, lifting his head to kiss her once again. Their lips were swollen and pink from the stimulation they were giving each other.

Suddenly, Rey's mood turned. Her thoughts began to wander back to her trip down the dark side, which held no answers for her. She thought of how lost she was, how empty she felt without the answers she sought. She stopped kissing Ben back, and let out a whimper of anguish.

Ben immediately stopped, and pulled his head back to look at her. He searched her eyes, and he saw that a few tears had spilled down her cheeks. She leaned back, putting her weight on her arms, and scooted back to where she was. She wrapped herself in a blanket, silently weeping. Ben stayed where he was, respecting the space that she needed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not meaning to cause her any pain. He could feel that her distress had nothing to do with him, yet he wondered if his comforting her had made things worse. He could feel her opening up emotionally. "Do you want to talk about it?" he wondered.

"It's just…my parents," she said. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I thought that I would find answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."

"You're not alone," Ben reminded her, gazing straight into her eyes, his expression unwavering.

Rey smiled. "Neither are you." She paused, thinking of how much he was missing, and how she could help him get it back. "It isn't too late." She said. She reached her hand out to him, leaning forward.

Still looking into her eyes, Ben ungloved his right hand and slowly reached for her hand. He inched it to hers, taking his time. When his fingers were parallel to hers, he closed the distance between them. Their fingertips touched, their skin smooth and warm together. It felt as if they were molded for each other, their hands fit perfectly against the other.

Rey's eyes widened slightly as she was flooded with visions of Ben's future. She saw that he was good, that he would answer the call to the Light.

Ben remained still as he was engulfed with flashes of Rey's future as well. He saw how the Darkness beckoned to her. He saw her turn to the Dark Side.

Luke burst in. As soon as he saw Rey and Kylo, he shouted and tore the hut apart.

Ben filled with rage. He ran his fist into the wall, shouting angrily. Finally, Rey was seeing him for who he really was, and wasn't believing Luke's lies. Luke, once again, had to ruin everything.

Ben hoped that she was alright. He hated not being able to be there physically, to protect her from Luke's tantrum.


	3. Seduction

**You Are Mine**

 **by: chrysalisjade**

 ** _Content warning: contains lemon (smut), violence, angst, and mild spoilers of "the last Jedi" as well as spoilers of "the force awakens". *SPOILER ALERT* This scene takes place riiight after and during Kylo and Rey's first face-to-face physical meeting in the movie TLJ, right before they both see Snoke. This is a first draft; unrevised, unedited. Trigger warning for those who don't like dominance in sexual roles, or sexual manipulation/persuasion. Hope you enjoy!_**

Rey's heart fluttered in her chest. Now, she knew the truth. No wonder Ben was so angry with Luke; had had tried to kill him. Despite Luke's rationalization, she could understand why Ben felt so threatened, so betrayed, by his own family. She had felt the same way when her own parents sold her without a second thought, never to be seen again. He knew her loneliness, her fear, as she knew his when they entered each other's minds at her capture. _Don't be afraid, I feel it too,_ he had said.

She was sailing along in her pod, shooting through space to reach Snope's ship. She had a little trust in Ben. They had a bond. They could connect when they were alone, when no one else was telling them what to do, how to think, and how to feel. She hoped he would be alone when she saw him. The docking doors opened and admitted her through. The pod started it's slow descent.

She had seen his future. The killing of his father only ate at him from the inside. The light called to him. She saw that he had a chance to kill his mother, but didn't. She saw that he would destroy Snoke. She saw him fighting by her side, killing the praetorian guards. Joy had erupted in her heart. She could save him. He could come to see the light. With her help, and with Luke unwilling to take a stand, she could turn Ben.

Ben had seen Rey's future. When he and Rey touched hands, he saw how the Dark Side called to her. He saw when Luke was teaching her, she all but threw herself to the Dark Side. He saw that she had seeked out the Darkness searching for answers about her family. He saw her confronting Luke about that night he pulled a light saber on Ben. He saw her fighting by his side, protecting him from harm. She would turn, when the moment was right. He could help her go Dark.

Rey's pod arrived light as a feather, and she looked up, searching for him. Kylo Ren appeared above Rey, seeing her in the pod that had arrived at Snoke's ship. They locked eyes, almost with a tenderness in them, a fondness at seeing each other in the flesh once again.

Ben was still conflicted. He had been pushed to the Dark Side by his own family, his own blood. Snoke had been one to truly guide him to hone his powers, and to make a name for himself. Yet here was this girl, who challenged his very being, his very moitivations at their every encounter. He saw himself in her as well, what he could have been.

Kylo Ren heard the storm troopers approaching from behind him. Rey's face fell when she realized that they were approaching. She should have known better than to trust him. He turned walked past the pod, and the storm troopers advanced with handcuffs. "Bring her to the interrogation room," Kylo commanded. "I'll get the information out of her."

Nodding, the storm troopers grabbed Rey by her wrists and handcuffed her as Kylo disappeared from sight. Wriggling against her restraints, the storm troopers hoisted her out of her pod, dragging her out. They handled her roughly, holding her arms tightly as she struggled, being marched like a lamb to the slaughter. "Get off me! Release me at once!" she shouted. Her demands fell upon deaf ears, and they continued to walk forward. The storm troopers arrived upon large doors, and shoved Rey inside the automated doors. They shut behind her as she hit the floor.

It was dark. All that was lighting the room was the stars from the windows. Rey collected herself, stumbling to bring herself to a standing position. She looked around, looking for any sign of a menace, an outline, or shadows, or movement. She found none. Reaching her hands out, she reached out, trying to feel her way through the darkness.

Then, something hard grabbed her wrist sharply and yanked her cuffed hands upward. The hand hooked her cuffs onto a meat hook attached to the top of the ceiling. Rey gasped, and the hand let go of her. Then, she stiffened. She heard harsh breathing, heavy footfalls mere inches from her. She closed her eyes and reached out to the Force. Her senses heightened, and then she could see who he was….it was him. Kylo Ren.

"Ben Solo!" she shouted. "Release me at once!"

Angrily, Kylo advanced, his nose just millimeters away from her own, his eyes hard, cold, and angry. "Do not call me that. I am Kylo Ren!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall just a few feet beside her.

He backed away, and she could feel the air change as she heard his footsteps, circling her. "I know you were with Luke Skywalker," he stated, pacing around her like a predator who cornered its prey. "Tell me where he is."

"I will tell you nothing!" she shouted, leaning forward and straining against her restraints.

He paced closer to her still. "The Force keeps connecting us." he spoke, this time, with a sort of softness in his voice. "There must be a reason why."

Rey became suspicious. He seemed to have changed his tactics quickly. He tried to be the bad cop, now…was he trying good cop? It wasn't going to work either way, she decided. She would never betray Luke.

"I've no idea why," she scoffed.

Kylo smirked in the darkness, approaching her slowly. He hovered his face above her shoulder, his hot breath hitting her neck. She shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, and gooseflesh appearing on her body. This didn't escape Kylo's notice, and he was intrigued. He had always found her attractive, and here she was…reacting the same way to him as he does whenever he was near her.

His eyes slid to the nape of her neck, where he noticed her pulse jumping from her artery. "I've seen it when we touched hands. You will turn," he murmured, his lips brushing against her neck, up towards her ear in an erotic trail. "I will show you the dark side."

"No, it is you that will turn," she mumbled, struggling against the strong reaction her body was having to his. She felt the adrenaline course through her like liquid fire in her veins. She struggled to keep her knees from buckling. _I have to be strong._ She thought to herself.

"We shall see about that," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. His own heartbeat's pace quickened at the thrill of being so close to her. He could smell her hair, and it smelled like the sea of a far-off planet. Her skin was warm to the touch, and he could feel the blood rushing beneath her skin, matching the racing pace of his own. He took a step forward, and pressed his body against her back.

Rey could feel his pulsing member straining against his clothes, and pressing against her bottom. Her back arched instinctively, trying to evade his touch, but only caused her rump to press further into his erection.

Kylo growled softly against her ear, and ran a hand through her hair, holding it and tightening it with his grip. She gasped out of surprise, and the slight stinging of her scalp at having her hair pulled. "Don't test me," he said, kissing her down her neck. "I may just give you exactly what you want."

"I want you to let me go!" she said sternly, struggling against her bonds. She tried moving her hips forward and away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"No, you do not," he stated, reaching out to her mind with the Force. "I can see it. You want me, Rey. You cannot hide it from me."

Rey's face flushed with humiliation as she felt her body grow hot under his touch. His lips sent an electric, blazing path of awakening through her entire body. She had never felt this strongly before about anything, or anyone. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was just a bit of lust, she told herself. Nothing more.

Rey glanced up at the hook on the ceiling. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts and energy. As Kylo's hands slipped from her waist to her hips, she knew now was the time. He was distracted. With all her might and with chanelling the Force, she yanked free from the hook in one fluid motion. She sprang from Kylo's grasp, turned around and broke free of her handcuffs.

Kylo was always quick on his feet. He summoned the force, reached out his arm and had the palm of his hand facing Rey. Rey shot backwards, and hit the wall, hard. She then slid down the wall from the impact, and she realized that she had landed on a sort of bed. It was like one of those beds they used in doctor's offices, but slightly bigger.

Afraid, she struggled, kicking her legs and arms, trying to break free from his grasp. Kylo held her still, and he approached her with slow, determined steps. He reached the bed, and towered over her.

"What do you want from me!?" she demanded.

"Where is my uncle hiding?" he shouted, his eyes fiery and determined.

Rey was frustrated and flustered. "I will never tell you!" she shouted, her breath quickening. She began to regret breaking free, although it was nice to feel the blood flowing through her arms again.

"I think you will," Kylo firmly said, crawling on top of the bed by her feet, and inching closer to her face. "I think you'll give me everything that I want," he said, moving up until their bodies were aligned. He looked into her eyes as he lowered his face to hers. His hair touched her forehead as he fixed his gaze upon her lips. He lightly touched her mouth with his, whispering against it, "and I know you want it too."

Rey opened her mouth to protest, only to find him upon her in a passionate kiss. His generous mouth was hot like hellfire, his tongue plunging into and exploring her mouth with purpose. Rey could taste the tension, the anticipation, building between them. She had wondered what it would be like to feel those plump lips against hers, and it was better than she imagined. With each kiss, he immersed her in desire. Unable to control herself, she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chiseled chest. He could feel her hard nipples poking against him, and he smiled against her mouth. "You awaken a hunger inside me, Rey," he mumbled, lowering his body against hers.

Rey felt the Force release her, and realized Kylo was no longer holding her in place. She had the fleeting thought to escape. That thought disappeared as she felt his hands on her waist, lifting her shirt slowly from her body. She couldn't think. All there was, was him and her, and this raw, untamed need to be one. He couldn't control it, and neither could she. No matter how hard she fought it, it overpowered her. She realized there was only one solution; she had to abandon herself to it, to allow the waves of pleasure to sweep her away to her destiny.

Rey lifted up her arms, facilitating Kylo's removing of her shirt. He rose on his knees shortly to tear off his own shirt. His eyes were bright and determined, and dark with need. He couldn't think straight, could think of nothing other than her. He wanted her, more than he's ever wanted anything or anyone. He had to have her.

He then placed his hand in her hair and made a fist, tugging on her roots as he put his mouth on her neck, play-biting at her and nibbling at her ear. He wanted to push her over the edge, to have her begging for him.

Rey lifted her hands and touched her fingertips to his back, then curled her fingers like claws. She raked her nails down his back, making him groan. The Force was strong with them. She knew exactly what he liked, and what he wanted, just like he her. She moved her hands to touch his chest, run down his pecks and along his abs, and lower still. Kylo's breath quickened, and he dipped his head down to kiss down her collarbone to her breasts.

Rey's breath hiked. "What are you doing to me?" she moaned, lowering her hands lower still, by his navel, circling it with her fingernails. She could feel a shiver run through his body as he answered, "driving you mad."

She stroked the hair just below his navel as his mouth reached the generous mounds of her breasts, gently nipping at her peaks. She gasped, and grabbed the hem of his pants, and began tugging at them, pulling them down. He lowered his body so he had better access to her breasts, denying her any further access to his hips. She scoffed in impatience. "Not yet," he murmured, moving his hands down do cup and lick at her breasts. "I'm not finished yet," he stated, before engulfing a breast in his mouth and squeezing the other with his hand. She moaned, pressing her hips into his belly, her nails now digging into his shoulders. Kylo switched breasts with his mouth, twirling his tongue around her nipple, hardening them into little hard buds. Rey could feel herself growing damp as his mouth moved between her breasts, and seemed to move lower still.

"Tell me where Skywalker hides," he demanded, licking her mid-section as he lowered his mouth towards her navel. Rey shook a little, overcome with tantric appetite. "Never," she uttered, her voice breaking between her hurried breaths.

Kylo smirked. "I like a challenge," he growled, nipping at her navel. She sucked in her stomach, and his lips only made her muscles quiver. He reached her bottoms, and took ahold of them with his teeth. He grabbed the hem at her hips with his hands and tore them down in one, swift motion. He flung them to the side of the room along with her panties, and slid his tongue down her pelvis. Rey moaned, gripping his hair tight now with both hands. She felt powerless to her attraction, just like he felt overcome by his primal urges. He cupped his arms around her hips and pulled her forward, against his mouth. He exhaled his hot breath against her nether region, and inhaled her scent. He could see the glimmer of moisture against her lips.

His breath was tantalizing, driving her closer to the edge. He was so close to her, but was pausing. She wondered if he was waiting for information about Luke, or perhaps he was waiting for permission. She tightened her grip on his hair, and pressed down on his head, so his face was pressed up against her hot center. He growled at this slight show of dominance, but didn't seem perturbed. He gladly opened his mouth and cupped her buttocks, delving his tongue through her lips and to the source of her pleasure. She moaned loudly, circling her hips against his mouth. His nose pressed against her clitoris as he swirled his tongue inside of her, licking her in her entirety. He licked up to her clitoris, closed his lips around it and sucked hard, pressing the pad of his tongue hard against it. She arched her hips appropriately, and with that, he looked into her eyes as his mouth worked its magic on her. She felt bolts of pleasure slithering up her belly, spreading to her entire body. They gained in intensity when Kylo dipped his fingers in her dew and slid inside of her. He curled the pads of his fingers upwards, feeling for the spot he knew would bring her over the edge. He found it fairly easily, and began massaging it as he moved his fingers in and out, stimulating every part of her pleasure centers.

Rey grinded her pelvis against his mouth, her moans coming out in small bursts, as she felt the tension building and building, the pressure accumulating with such force and rapidity that she was losing her breath. It was when he groaned against her that the buildup released with such intensity that she shouted his name, repeated it over and over as each wave of bliss consumed her. She rode out the waves and watched him as he stood, stepping out of his pants and undergarments, wiping his drenched chin and licking his lips between pants of yearning. He quickly returned to the bed, hovering above her hips.

Rey seized the opportunity. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself up with her arms, flipping him onto his back. He inhaled sharply out of surprise, and she pinned his wrists down as she sat on his belly. He looked up into her eyes, frustrated that he wasn't getting his way. "Now it's your turn to be patient," she murmured, lowering her mouth to his neck. She wet the tip of her tongue and traced his veins with it, and she liked how the big, powerful Kylo Ren was helpless beneath her, bewitched by her sensuality. He felt wonderfully helpless, as despite having the strength to regain control of the situation, he didn't have the will to fight her.

She nipped at his neck and at his clavicle, and down to his chest. She breathed against his sensitive skin, his senses heightened by her touch. "What do you want with Luke?" she demanded, trailing her tongue down his mid-section.

"How the tables have turned," he uttered, trembling momentarily under her mouth. He could feel his member growing harder still, filling with the very blood that he could hear rushing in his ears. He lifted his hips, but she lifted hers as well to avoid penetration. She climbed lower, allowing her teeth to scrape lightly down his belly. "Tell me, and I may give you what you want," she moaned.

"What is it that I want?" Kylo asked, the tip of his head shining with the dew promising more to come. Rey smirked and lowered her head, nipping at his hips, and kissing down his pelvis. She could feel his shaft pulsing against her breasts, and she lifted her head so Kylo could see it fitted perfectly between the two soft mounds. She pressed her hands against her breasts, so they squeezed his member and engulfed him with soft, hot flesh.

Kylo gritted his teeth. "He is the last Jedi…he must die," he said, his voice uneven. Rey looked up and met Kylo's gaze. It was apparent she didn't like his answer, but that she appreciated his transparency. "I won't let you kill him," she murmured, her mouth hovering over him. "I'll make you forget he exists." Kylo opened his mouth to protest, but Rey wrapped her lips around his engorged flesh, and he exhaled sharply as she allowed him further into her mouth. His head fell back and he groaned, his hands reaching for her hair, stroking and pulling at it as she rubbed her tongue up and down his length. She gripped the base of his shaft and cupped his balls with her other hand, massaging them as she sucked on his member, rising up and lowering down, allowing him to feel every inch of her mouth. She slowly picked up the pace with each movement, working him into a frantic frenzy. His breath became harder and harder to catch, titillating shocks firing up his body with great urgency, demanding release. He growled, her hand pumping up and down along with her mouth, her eyes locking with his as she smiled against him, her hair tickling his thighs every time she lowered herself. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Rey!" he warned, his face wrinkling as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight.

He lost himself in her mouth, shooting his hot load down her throat. The release was so powerful that it almost hurt him, and she coughed a bit out of surprise at the force of the blast. She swallowed to avoid choking, she felt him throb inside her mouth. His body relaxed, but his member didn't. It was still rock-hard. She removed her mouth, and eyed it with surprise.

Kylo smiled. "I saw that," he said. He stood up slowly, and gently pushed her on her belly onto the bed. She landed with an oomph! "What are you doing?" she asked, turning her head to find him positioned behind her. She got up on her hands and knees and he positioned himself, just barely touching her entrance with the tip of his member. She moaned, lowering her upper body to press against the bed, her hard nipples scraping against the sheet. He smiled, since the movement moved her rump upwards so the tip of his member was resting against her clitoris. He noticed that the motion had wet his member with her juices. He took hold of himself in his hand and re-positioned his member. He grabbed her hips with his hands and held them tight. They were both breathing heavily out of rapture, craving each other so powerfully it overwhelmed them. He dug his nails into her flesh and thrust hard into her, and they both shouted with ecstacy. He withdrew and plunged, and repeated the motions, flexing his buttocks, making her feel every inch of him. She took in all of him, swallowed him, gripping him like she refused to release him. She bent her legs and pressed her heels against his rump, pushing him into her as she backed up against him, matching his rhythm. She moaned loud as he groaned, penetrating her over and over again. "You are mine," he growled, bending his torso over hers and wrapping a hand around her throat, squeezing it lightly. "I'm going to make you mine."

Rey felt her entire body shouting with greed, wanting more. Her fingers tingled. Her heart was pounding. Her breath was fast, her senses were in overdrive, her drive was rushing towards gratification. She felt like she was in paradise. Leaning on her side, she flipped around so she was underneath him, face-to-face with him. She lightly gripped his throat as well. "You will be mine," she stated, wrapping her legs around his hips and squeezing tight. "You aren't leaving until I'm done with you."

Smirking, Kylo lifted his torso and grabbed her hips, and pulled her pelvis against his, so he was buried inside of her. She shouted with joy, and he lowered his torso to press against hers. He placed his hands by her shoulders to stabilize her body, and he further shoved himself inside of her over and over again. Rey dug her fingernails into his shoulders and lifted her hips against his, matching his rhythm. They crashed their pelvises against each other over and over, Rey's clitoris rubbing against Kylo's pubic bone. They slammed against each other, enveloping each other in their shared paradise. The urgency of their movements increased, and their tempo augmented to a faster and faster pace. Kylo's mouth slammed onto hers, kissing her to communicate his urgency. She kissed him back furiously, circling her tongue against his. The force connected them, drew them to each other like magnets. This was their destiny. This was fate. They embraced it together, and succumbed to fiery passion.

He parted his mouth from hers. "Join with me," Kylo growled, circling his hips a bit as he thrust into her, further stimulating her clitoris. "Join forces with me and we'll be unstoppable!"

Rey succumbed to it all, and hurled herself towards the edge. "Yes!" she moaned. "Oh, Ben!" she shouted, her eyes flinging open as she looked into his own eyes.

That did it. He grimaced to brace himself as he reached the edge. "Rey!" he shouted. He thrust as hard as he could into her, and drove her over the edge. She exploded, inside and outside, in a series of fireworks of heavenly fire, blasting from her groin and reaching in tsunamis all over her body. Her center gripped and pulsated rapidly against him, contracting as she came. He gave a hard, deep, final thrust and gave a shout as he burst inside of her, his veins bulging and throbbing against her walls, a sharp, intense blast of pleasure rushing through his entire being. Their emotions reached out together, and created a large flood of psychic energy that shot out from both of them, and spread out into the universe like a large, powerful ripple.

He collapsed onto her, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his back as they both gasped for air, their bodies still reeling from bliss, bathing in the afterglow. Their entire being tingled, and together they were spent, and gathered their breath and recovered slowly. Kylo rolled onto his back next to Rey, still panting from the exertion. Rey rolled onto her side, settling under his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, gripping to him as if she would fall away into the abyss without him. His arm curled around her protectively, and he kissed her cheek.

Their minds reeling, they were joined. They could hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions, and their heartbeats matched one another, their breath equal to the other. They had mated with such pure, raw ferocity, and were both slowly descending back to normalcy.

Kylo turned his head to look at her. "You are mine now," he said, stroking her hair.

She smirked. "No, it is you who belong to me," she said, tracing the scar on his face.

He grinned. "A girl who owns an apprentice to the Supreme Ruler? Preposterous!" he stated. She rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "What!?" Kylo demanded. A storm trooper spoke. "Has the girl given up any information?"

"No," Kylo shouted.

"The Supreme Ruler wishes to meet with you both," the storm trooper answered.

"Alright," Kylo grumbled. He could hear the steps of the storm trooper retreating. Kylo turned on his side and held his head with his hand, and looked at the beloved lady splayed next to him. He sighed happily, running his hand down her back, and cupping her buttocks. He could never imagine leaving her side, however if he shirked his duties now, suspicion would arise. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled, and together they rose from the bed and grabbed their clothing.

They dressed hurriedly, and Kylo cuffed Rey once again. He opened the doors and motioned her forward. She refused to move. He grabbed her arm and stepped forward, strolling rapidly as she struggled to keep up. The hallway turned until they reached the elevator, and he pulled her in. He pressed a button that shut the doors behind them, and then the elevator began ascending, headed to Snoke.


	4. Resolution

**Resolution**

 **by: chrysalisjade**

The force of the light saber breaking in half had knocked them off their feet on opposite sides of the room. They both rubbed their heads from the impact, and glared at each other from across the room.

"Why won't you join me?" Ben asked, rising to his feet.

Rey stood, facing him. "I can't let myself be seduced. I won't go to the Dark side. It has nothing for me. It won't even tell me who my parents are!"

"Your parents were no one, they are dead, buried in graves in Jakku." He stated.

"I still want to know who they are! What their names were, who they were as people! I want to know where I come from!" she cried.

"That doesn't matter. Let the past die. Stop holding on! What matters is who you are now. Look at me, Rey."

Her eyes had dropped to the floor. She raised her eyes to look at him while he spoke. "I just want some closure."

Ben shook his head. "The Dark Side can't offer you that. What it can offer you is a future. Join me, and rule the galaxy by my side as my Queen," he offered, reaching his hand out to her.

Rey took a tentative step forward. She regarded him with sadness, and she took another step. Slowly, she strolled towards him. With the ground she gained, her head rose a little higher, her confidence a little stronger. She paused hesitantly a short distance from him. His look was intense, and never wavered.

She reached out her hand and grasped his. He pulled her towards him in an embrace so tight as he cried out in joy, a tear spilling from his eye. She had said yes. She had chosen him. She had chosen a future with him in it.

Rey sighed. "I won't let this war go until it's over. You don't love me, Ben. You only love the dark side of me. You love who I could become if I turned." She frowned. "We just try to turn each other every chance we get. We're in love with a fantasy. It's time to let each other go."

Ben went silent. His face fell, and so did his embracing arms. He froze in place, feeling like he had just died inside. His eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He was lost.

Rey stepped back from him, and her heart broke at the sight of him. He had laid everything on the line for her, and here she was rejecting him. He must be crushed. "I will gladly rule by your side, Ben. Just let me save the rebels first. Please. Let them live!"

Ben nodded slightly. "Alright," he stated. He smiled softly, tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

Their kiss was passionate, and awakened a force inside them greater than anyone had ever imagined. The electric current of excitement coursed through their veins like liquid fire. In fluid motions, they relieved each other of their clothes. They lay horizontal on the floor amidst their victories, and succumbed to fiery Force passion.

Adrenaline coursed through them, spreading like rushing rapids that engulfed them. This only heightened their need for one another. They clung to each other with desperation, refusing to be even just inches apart. They needed to be closer, to feel every part of each other.

Rey turned to her side, trying to wriggle out of her undergarments. Ben rose to his knees behind her smirked, and grabbed the waist of her pants and panties and tugged them off of her in one fell swoop. The force of it landed Rey on her belly. She began to rise onto her hands and knees, but Ben kept a hand on the small of her back to keep her there. He fumbled with his pants before finally letting them drop to his knees, his erection springing free from it's restraints. He then lowered himself on top of her, his belly against her back.

He noticed that her hair was covering her face, and he swept it aside, revealing her eyes. He snaked a hand around her throat, murmuring against her ear as he pressed his bulge against her tailbone. Rey bit her lip, and Ben noticed she was glistening with excitement between her legs. He chuckled a bit as he held her hands behind her back.

"I seem to remember you enjoying this," he growled against her ear, slipping his member down the crease of her rump. Rey whimpered with pleasure, arching her bottom up higher to give him easier access to her aching entrance.

Rey gasped as Ben found her center and circled the outside of it with his head. He had Rey quivering with anticipation now, sweat beading on her temple. Ben was showing incredible restraint himself, straining to keep himself from indulging in the treasures just before him.

Rey was starting to pant. "Do it now, and don't be gentle," she whined, parting her legs for him.

Ben needed no further motivation. He dove in, and buried himself inside of her. Rey shouted with pleasure with Ben, and he lifted himself to his knees, dropping his hands to her hips to have her follow. They never parted, and she used her free hands to brace herself on her hands and knees on the floor. He grabbed her hips and pulled them against him over and over, and she sat into him repeatedly. Like hot coils in their bellies, the pounding built up such exhilarating pressure inside of them. It built up towards the brink, edging closer and closer to paradise.

Ben moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders and braced against her, to allow deeper penetration. They were almost there. Panting together, they fell into a rhythm so acute they could have written a song with their movements. Their bliss climbed higher and higher.

"Rey," Ben breathed, his voice breaking.

With his hoarse voice groaning her name, she blasted off into a series of fireworks of rapture. "Ben!" she shouted, palpitating against him, sending him torrid shivers of revelry around him. He groaned as he shoved into her harder and harder, until sweet release took her claim with icy hot fingers of relief. He shot his hot essence deep inside of her, his hair trailing along her back as his head dropped out of exhaustion.

They both collapsed to the floor, spent. Ben used the last of his strength to pull up his pants. They exchanged peaceful glances as their hurried breath struggled to catch up as they slowly descended from cloud nine, bathing in the afterglow. Ben was glistening with sweat on his face, and he curled up beside Rey. He nuzzled her neck before he succumbed to sleep.

Rey kissed him. She could have stayed here forever, but she looked up to see that the rebels were still being fired upon. She struggled to get upright, then she grabbed her pants and put them on. She looked back at Ben longingly. "This isn't over," she murmured, before taking off running for Snoke's private ship.


	5. Afterglow

**Afterglow**

 **By: chrysalisjade**

Rey was meditating on the Force, in her quarters, sitting on her bed. She forced a sense of peace into her mind and her body, to still her turmoiled mind. Her heart cried out in pain, it was something she couldn't bear. She was fighting to keep it together, even in private.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in her chambers. She hadn't heard the door open, so she knew the only person it could be.

"What is it, Ben?" Rey demanded, opening her eyes. "What is it that you could possibly want after all of this?"

"After all of this?" Ben demanded, incredulous.

"Yes! You defeat Snoke and the guards only expect me to let the Resistance die? You come towards the light halfway and expect me to let innocent people die?"

"That's exactly it, Rey. I wanted to meet you halfway. I was making a compromise, don't you see? I killed my Supreme Leader for you. I couldn't stand the way he was torturing you. I defeated his guards with you, for you, and you couldn't meet me halfway?"

"What?" Rey gasped. "I wasn't going to let innocent people die just so you could feel like you got your way! People's lives were at stake here, I couldn't just stand by and let them perish!"

"Why not? We had just killed dozens of guards and Snoke. Why couldn't there be losses on your side as well?"

"Snoke and the guards weren't all that was left! This isn't about getting even!"

"Isn't it? I offered you the galaxy, Rey. I offered you to rule it with me, together, as equals!"

"I know that, but not at the price of so many lives! You knew I couldn't accept that offer, so why? Why did you even bother killing Snoke and those guards if you knew there was any chance that I wouldn't agree with you?"

"He was hurting you, Rey! I couldn't bear it!" Ben shouted.

"Why the hell not?" Rey screamed.

"Because I burn for you, Rey!" he breathed. "I always have, since the moment we first met, and I always will!"

Rey froze. Her heart beat faster than she had ever felt it before. Her blood roared in her ears, singing. "No, you don't mean that!"

He stalked towards her rapidly, advancing quickly. "Don't I?" he demanded, closing the distance between them swiftly. "Think about it Rey. Since the forest, have I treated you like an enemy?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but she was too late. He was upon her, his hands grabbing her hair on the back of her head, his mouth smashing into hers. He was furious, yet he wanted to remind her; to prove to her that he loved her. He delved his tongue into her mouth, pressing it against her own tongue, darting it in and out slowly like a graceful wave. He nipped at her tongue playfully and ran his hands gently through her hair. Her lips quivered under his touch, as he coaxed to life the slow-burning flame she had brewing inside her for him for as long as she could remember. Her embers of rapture blazed to life, from flickering smolders to a roaring wildfire. He always made her feel alive, reviving her from the cold slumber of celibacy she had always known. It had been familiar, and she had found comfort in it. This was unpredictable, unknown, and intense. She didn't know where it was going, and at this point she didn't care. She tossed her inhibitions into the wind and kissed him back savagely, sucking on his tongue and tugging at his hair to keep his face glued to hers.

Ben smiled against her mouth at her strong response to him. He loved that he drove her as wild as she drove him. She smiled back against his lips, pulling back a little to gaze directly into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered from the bottom of her heart. "I can't deny it anymore. I love you, Ben Solo. I've been searching for this my entire life."

Tears welled in Ben's eyes at her words. He leaned into her ear to whisper to her, "I love you too, Rey. In you I've found the true family that I've never had." Their gaze never broke, their voice never wavered.

Moved and touched, Rey embraced him with a pure, genuine kiss. They clung to each other with desperation, refusing to be even just inches apart. They needed to be closer, to feel every inch of each other.

Rey grabbed the hem of Ben's shirt and stood, raising it up. He raised his arms and allowed her to pull it off him, and she dropped it on the ground. He tugged his gloves off and then pulled at her neckline, dragging her shirt down past her shoulders and arms to rest at her waist before falling on the floor at her feet. She pulled her own arm warmers and wrappings off, then took hold of his pants.

She knelt to the ground, and looked up into her love's eyes. His gaze was on her, intense and solid. He watched with awe as she yanked his pants down, then removing his undergarments. She kissed up his leg, taking her time loving every part of him. Her lips brushed across his lower abs, and his belly contracted in response. She could tell he was sensitive in that area. She stood before him, and took his hand. She laid him on her bed before jerking her own undergarments off. She climbed onto her bed to Ben, her loose hair falling on her shoulders.

Ben was half-sitting, propping himself up on his fists behind him. Rey laid next to him, her body pressed against his. She held herself up halfway and kissed along his collarbone. She could feel the gooseflesh raise on his skin under her mouth as she made her way across his chest. Ben let himself fall onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. He threw one of his hands into her hair, and the other around her back. He held her to him, and she rolled him onto his back. She kissed down his belly, nipping at his hip bones. Ben bit his lip and groaned, tightening his grip on her hair as her mouth wandered even lower.

Rey licked his shaft playfully, already erect at full mast. He groaned, leaning his head back against the pillows. She put him in her mouth and softly, slowly let him in and out. His veins bulged under her moist chasm, straining under her exquisite torture. She lowered her lips down to the base, then lifted her mouth back up to the tip. She took him repeatedly, reveling at him writhing beneath her in blissful agony.

Paradise was never so near. "Enough," Ben begged, clenching his teeth. Rey chuckled against him, the vibrations in her throat further intensifying his sweet torment. She gradually lifted her mouth from him, then crawled over his body til her face was hovering over his. Her hair dangled from her head and brushed against Ben's visage, and his gaze revealed his pure need for her. He bucked his hips, trying to join with her, but she wouldn't let him. She floated over him like a goddess, and took hold of his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging at it playfully. He growled, running his hands through her hair, trying to distract himself from his pulsing bulge. She took his hands in hers, and pinned his above his shoulders. "Please," he practically whimpered, kissing at her arms.

She leaned into him, her mouth against the delicate shell of his ear. "Who do you belong to?" she breathed.

He inhaled sharply. "You," he muttered, circling his hips below her, pleading for release.

"Are you mine, now and always?" Rey whispered, nibbling on his lobe.

"Yes," Ben mumbled, struggling against the weight of her against his hands, but it was futile. She was strong, stronger than his helpless form at the moment.

Rey lowered her hips just slightly, and moved her mouth to hover against his lips. "I didn't quite hear you," she teased.

"Yes, Rey!" he gasped, gripping her hands tight and nipping at her forearms. "I am yours!" he shouted. He surrendered himself to her, his body relaxing and his mind letting her light rush onto him.

She grinned as she sank onto him, letting him in inch by agonizing inch. He abandoned himself to her, to this moment, as he buried himself inside of her. She shuddered in ecstasy, rising on her haunches, only for him to meet her hips upwards once again. She giggled at his enthusiasm, and plunged herself onto him. She moaned loudly, posting up and down like she was on a stallion's back, riding him like the dark horse he was. She shouted his name as her walls stretched to accommodate him every time he entered her. She was engorged, hot and dripping wet. He slid in and out of her so easily, they were both overly aroused. She bit her lip as she worked him, and he was panting below her.

Unable to keep herself upright, Rey released Ben's hands so she could prop herself up on his shoulders. He quickly grabbed ahold of her back and dug his nails into her skin, and slid his fingernails down to her tailbone, scratching her delicate skin. She moaned at the pleasurable stings of pain they gave her, and the sudden pleasure of him cupping her buttocks. He curled his thumbs around her hip bones and slammed her down onto him, his urgency demanding relief.

Rey leaned forward, her swollen little bud rubbing against his pelvic bone. Her system was going into overdrive with all of the stimulation building up inside of her. She was swift with her movements, and he was frantic with his. She was rushing towards the edge. "Ben!" she shouted.

"Rey!" he answered. He sat up and held her in his arms as she cradled his hips, his hot breath against her lips. "I love you."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed with her body's response. "I love you!" she answered. Ben gasped and stiffened, groaning as her arched his hips into her. She gasped herself as he finally filled all of her to the very brim. His own climax pushed her over the edge, sending her into a fury of euphoria, peaking over and over in pleasurable spikes of bliss.

Ben collapsed onto the bed, Rey still in his arms atop him. They breathed heavily, gasping for the air they desperately needed. They held onto each other, almost in fear the other would disappear.

Rey placed her head in the nook of Ben's neck, and sighed happily. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his heartbeat and his breathing. Here he was, beneath her, in the flesh. Finally, after all these years, she found her family. She found what she had always wanted; love, bonding, something eternal.

Ben closed his eyes beneath her, a smile upon his lips. She would be the only one he'd ever allow to have power over him. She was his queen, and by her side he knew he belonged for life. He noticed her breathing deepened, and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered against her hair, before succumbing to sleep as well, their sexes still joined throughout the night.


End file.
